The Johns Hopkins Predoctoral Training Program in Human Genetics (PTPHG) began in its current form in 1980 and has grown steadily since. Recently, in response to the burgeoning growth of human genetics, the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine constituted the McKusick-Nathans Institute of Genetic Medicine (IGM), recruited Dr. Aravinda Chakravarti as the IGM director, set aside substantial space for the IGM in a new research tower currently under construction and committed to the recruitment of 9-10 new IGM faculty members over the next three years. As the PTPHG grows with the IGM, we plan to continue to provide students with a strong foundation in human biology by exposure to rigorous graduate education in genetics, molecular and cell biology and biochemistry plus a core of medical school courses selected to provide knowledge of human biology in health and disease. Through seminars, laboratory rotations and thesis work, the students are also exposed to a wide variety of modern research technologies relevant to human genetics and learn the basic skills necessary to become an independent investigator. The research activities of the 50 preceptors include genomics, developmental genetics, identification and analysis of genes responsible for human monogenic disorders, molecular cytogenetics, quantitative genetics, gene therapy, complex trait analysis, oncogenetics and studies of the ethical and societal consequences of the genetic revolution. This broad spectrum of research activities in human genetics provides virtually unlimited opportunities for our students to work on projects appealing to their individual interests. The ultimate goal of the program is to produce independent investigators who are well-versed in human biology and all aspects of human genetics and molecular biology. Equipped with this education, our students are well prepared to carry on a research career in human genetics. The success of our graduates, who obtain postdoctoral positions in top laboratories and go on to productive academic careers in top universities, strongly supports this expectation.